


End of his reign

by midkei



Category: Original Work
Genre: why am i so bad at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midkei/pseuds/midkei
Summary: xd this is for me to get back into writing again





	End of his reign

It wasn't a nice night, a dark night sky and loud drumming rain had over took the palace. The king however, wasn't phased by this. Infact, he liked the rain; it reminding him of all people suffering in the cold, being scared with no where to flee. Some would even say the rain matches his personality, coming at the worst of times and causing hate. 

The king looked down at his feet, which her placed on the icy blue palace ground. He had a lot on his mind, his kingdom was falling, his own people turning aganist him, he didn't understand it. He was doing what was good for him, they would understand if they were in this situation! He screamed inside his mind. His mind, which was a comfort for him, no one talking to him, being treated as something he *wasn't*; he hated that. He was a king, no one change that. The king sighed and snapped out of his thoughts, he needed something. Sitting straight up in his red and gold plated chair, with a crown all the same, his rude shouting echoed throughout his whole palace. "Elle! Come over here this instant!" He waited and he waited, before finally hearing small but quick footsteps, then seeing them finally enter.  
"Jai- I mean, the king? Sir? You um...called for me?" Jair stared at her from his throne, eyes so dark, like a storm. "Well, you sure took your sweet time. What took you so long? Well, it's not like that even fucking matters." Elle flinched at his harsh words, but continued to listen and stay still. "You see, I've been having some troubles, Elle. I was hoping...you could help me?" Elle could tell it wasn't a question, but a demand, and honestly, she wasn't surprised. He had always been like this, and she had enough."

Just in time almost, Jair jumped down from his throne, approaching Elle with a grin on his face. Stopping in front of her, his hand brushed against her cheek.  
Elle took a deep breath in, and closed her eyes. It didn't matter if she got banned from this place, killed even. She had to finally step up. Opening her eyes and glaring at that 'king', she pushed him took the floor. Hearing his crown fall from his head, hearing the clatter, seeing him below her, it made her feel strong, happy even.  
But Jair was far from happy. He ripped off his cape and snatched his crown from near him furiously, snapping a few jewels off. Elle had realised that maybe all of his wasn't a good idea, maybe she should have just let everything stay as it was, with no change, but it was too late.

"What do you think you're doing? Who the hell do you think you are?" Jair snarled, fixing his crown on straight. "You cannot act like that, not to me." Looking up, seeing Elle's blue necklace that hung from her shivering body. He grabbed it with force, almost breaking the string, forcing her to look up at him. Elle, now crying, was begging for forgiveness, saying that she was sorry, like her whole act was for nothing.  
Jair was witnessing the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. He snickered, and went back to looking at her, staring into her soul. Elle didn't know what to think, she didn't know why this was happening.  
He slapped her. With no warning, he just raised his fist and did it.  
Elle fell to floor, holding her necklace and her face, she wouldn't dare look up at him, she was in shock. "Now, leave. Never come out of your room until I say, I'll have to talk about this with you later, so if you know what's good for you you little brat, listen to me." Elle stood up and turned around, questioning every moment she ever had up until now. Why did she do this? Why was she getting treat like this? Maybe its for the better?. Taking ragged steps to the doorway, she was just about to leave but...she saw someone, right there next to her.

It was Pira, her best friend. "Pira? What are you doing here? It isn't a good time right now I-" Pira walked right past her, not listening to her words. Elle turned around, watching the scene fold out, but she felt confused and lost. Elle noticed one thing before something that she would never forget unfolded, and that was that Pira was carrying something.

Jair scoffed and walked towards Pira as he was doing the same. "Why did you come here? You have a problem, Pira?" Not responding they went up close to him, looking angry. "What do you have on your mind, hmm? Worried about your girlfriend over there?" Jair taunted with a smile. Scowling, Pira finally took out what he was hiding. A gun. He was pointing it straight at Jair's stomach.  
The king took a step back, but that just reminded him of how fragile he was, and his title was. "You wouldn't dare...I'm the king! You can't...you can't do this!" He stuttered, he was obviously distressed, he couldn't have all of this taken away from him, not when he worked so hard for it...! He grabbed the gun in front of him. Gripping the front of it, he glared at Pira, and he did too. Pira finally spoke. "This is the end, Jair. Your 'reign' will continue no longer." 

-END-

xd i havent written in like a year oh man this is bad


End file.
